1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound type connector, wherein the problems, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), elasticity, and harm-proof ability, are improved, and thus, the cost is reduced greatly.
2. Description to the Prior Art
In prior art, a compound type connector integrates a plurality of input/output connectors of different types. For example, an information universe connector and a network connector are staked to form as an integral body. The compound type connector has an insulating seat. The insulating seat is enclosed by a housing which is made of metal and serves to prevent electromagnetic interruption.
However, in the prior art compound type connector, in order to have a preferred shielding effect, in general, it is made of material capable of preventing EMI. Moreover, in order to prevent that the housing is harmed by scraping in plating, a plating process with a preferred effect but having a higher cost is selected. Since the positioning legs at the bottom of the housing must have a preferred elasticity, a preferred inserting tolerance, no elastic fatigue, in general, it is made of elastic material. Therefore, an integrated compound type connector must take in consideration of the problems of electromagnetic interference (EMI), elasticity, and scraping-proof ability. Therefore, the cost can not be well controlled. Furthermore, not all of the materials capable of preventing EMI have a preferred elasticity. Thus, a proper material is difficult to be selected.